


Let's Practice

by CarolAndNella (orphan_account)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: First Kiss, French Kissing, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarolAndNella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Edward share a quick kiss while alone.</p><p>One Shot, no cussing, violence or sexual themes.</p><p>Mild religious references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Practice

Jasper studied Edward carefully. Interest was sparking across Edward's body, and contentment hummed around his shoulders. As Jasper ventured down the steps, delight lit up Edward's presence moments before Edward turned, giving Jasper a happy expression. "You're up."  
"Hello Edward." Jasper gently tempered the atmosphere, trying to accentuate the mood of the house with a hint of flirty. He didn't normally mess with the house mood that often, but he was alone with Edward, and he didn't want the chance to go to waste. Jasper made his way down and was greeted at the landing by Edward. His friend offered a pat on the arm, jerking his head to the living room. Jasper's thoughts flew to the tv, the radio, the piano, but Edward shrugged.

"I just wanted to sit." Edward explained. Jasper nodded, falling in step behind him.  
"Okay." Jasper said, following Edward. "How was church?"  
"Good." Edward replied. "I feel good about some things I was worried about." Edward paused to gaze meaningfully at Jasper. Jasper smiled.  
"We came _this_ close to kissing last night, Edward." Jasper commented, making Edward's shoulders tense. Amusement lit up in Jasper's belly.

"Yeah, I remember that." Edward said, slanting Jasper a glance. The memory toyed around in Jasper's mind, and Edward tore his gaze away, blushing.

Once in the living room, Jasper tucked his legs in under him, slouching into the sofa. Edward settled himself down in beside him. Edward stared into space, his gaze thoughtful. Jasper let his emotions withdraw from the house mood, removing most of his influence from it. Edward didn't seem to notice, but he acknowledged the gesture regardless, mumbling a half hearted "thank you." Words were barely at the tip of Jasper's tongue as he began to wonder what Edward was thinking about, when Edward turned to answer.

"What's on your mind?"  
"The kiss, and the church." Edward's gaze flicked to Jasper's lips.  
"We didn't kiss yet."  
"I know." Edward smirked.  
"Did the church say it was okay?" Jasper asked. Edward gestured for 'so-so.'  
"The priest says it's okay, but a lot of the others seemed..." Edward fished for words. "Concerned for me."

Jasper folded his arms across his chest, rubbing his shoulder. "If I could make my feelings go away, I would banish them." Jasper said apologetically. Edward shook his head.  
"No, I'm okay with it." Edward reassured, smiling. "It's refreshing."

Fantasies surged up in Jasper's mind. They had danced around in Jasper's thoughts for some time, but they hadn't been built upon until Edward had caught the thoughts in Jasper's head. It had been several months earlier. Last Christmas. Jasper had randomly imagined accidentally kissing Edward under the mistletoe, which had ignited several dozen different fantasies, and sprung up feelings that Jasper hadn't felt before, at least toward Edward.  
Jasper had spent several weeks hiding the fantasies and feelings, but Edward inevitably caught wind of them. Edward had taken to Jasper's personal thoughts a lot better than Jasper had initially assumed. Edward spoke with him, trying to decipher Jasper's sudden interest. Over the course of January, Jasper had tried his best to explain it. Perhaps the thoughts and feelings had always been there. Jasper only had been repressing it much harder then.

Edward had refrained from divulging in Jasper's fantasies, however. Only last night had Jasper actually attempted to test Edward's tolerance. It had been close, but someone had walked in on them. Edward had sprang away before Jasper had his chance.

Presently, Edward was reading Jasper'es eyes, as Jasper thought back to these memories. Edward regarded him with a thoughtful expression. "Why now?" He asked simply.  
Jasper shrugged. "Why not now?"  
"It came out of no where."  
Jasper smiled, shifting to pretzel his legs in front of him. "I don't know where they came from either."

Edward made a quiet, discontented noise. After a few heartbeats of scowling at Jasper, Edward's expression slowly softened, warmth swelled gently from Edward's core. He grinned, reaching up gingerly to brush Jasper's hair back. Lust lit up instantly in Jasper's chest, and he closed his eyes, nestling against Edward's palm.  
"Want to practice?" Edward's comment confused Jasper. Without opening his eyes, relishing Edward's scent, he answered.  
"Practice what?"  
"Kissing." Mischief twisted around Edward's shoulders like confetti.

Jasper made the beginnings of a word, mumbling a confused "Uh," but he was interrupted by lips mashing the corner of his mouth. He snorted through a giggle, reaching up to frame Edward's face with his hands, re-aligning his head to plant a kiss properly on Edward's lips. Drawing away a few inches, Jasper opened his eyes, still grasping Edward's face. Jasper could feel Edward's arm sling around the back of his neck, and could sense his other hand come up to cup Jasper's cheek.  
Jasper let his fingertips drift down to Edward's chest, studying Edward's eyes. Smiling, Edward pressed another lighter kiss to Jasper's chin.

Anxiety was beginning to dance in Jasper's belly. Gingerly gripping Edward's head, Jasper parted his mouth around Edward's lower lip, dabbing his tongue tip against Edward's teeth. Edward tilted his head, his breath flooding Jasper's mouth as the kiss deepened. Moments passed, Jasper growing dizzy as the kiss lingered, until finally, Edward broke away, drawing back to give Jasper a smile. Jasper shivered, licking his lips and adjusting his outfit, sitting up straighter.

"I'm so lucky." Edward said.

"Why?"

"Because, silly." Edward teased. "God gave me you."


End file.
